Shugo Chara Evolution!
by WildCardSpadeMode
Summary: After one of Forge's inventions was messed with by Tabitha. Kurt,Rouge,Scott,Jean,Kitty,Evan,and Tabby end up in the world of Shugo Chara. I am in this story. Plus my good friend HeartTheif's OC Clara.


**WGSM:*the reader sees 3 colored doors and the aqua door opens* Shugo, Shugo!*has energetic face***

**Kurt: *blue door opens* Shugo, Shugo? *has confused face***

**Rouge: *silver door opens* Shugo, Shugo..-_- *has bored face and starts muttering something***

**WGSM: Welcome to the first installment of Shugo Chara Evolution! *waves hands in the air and rainbow fireworks appear***

**Rouge: Big whoop-de-do.. *waves hands in exasperation***

**Kurt: You do realize you just made fun of a 13-year-old?**

**WCSM: Don't worry my fan-crush, this 13-year-old-writer has a few tricks up her sleave. Devi. (my fanmade shugo chara she's a cross between Iru and Temari.)**

**Devi: Hey there Yara, wanna beat up someone?! *smirk is on her face***

**Kurt: Your name is Yara?**

**Yara: Yep, but there's no way I'm or any Chara are going to reveal my location or name. Anyway, Devi I wanna beat up that tough looking cookie over there. *points at Rouge, but didn't hear a thing***

**Devi: You're right, she does look like a tough cookie. Anyways Sassy, Mischievous, Brutal! Chara Change!**

**Yara: *gains wings, horns, and tail plus a smirk* You dare make fun of the writer...NOW IT'S TIME FOR REVENGE! *a naginanta pops up and she runs up to Rouge with "Nadeshiko's" "she's"-scaring-me-face***

**Rouge: *runs for her life* THIS KID IS SCARING THE LIFE OUTTA ME!**

**Kurt: *teleports away and comes back with a notepad and a pencil* Note to self: Don't EVER make Yara angry or else its the naginanta and I will end up like Rouge.**

**Ange (my other chara who's a lot like Eru and balances Devi out): I see you like making notes.**

**Kurt: Not really, it's just that you never know. *teleports away and comes back without notepad and pencil***

**Ange: I know a way to stop her. *whispers something in Kurt's ear***

**Kurt: I'll try, but it will be difficult to reach her. *teleports behind Yara and pulls her tail and Chara Change is undone***

**Yara: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**Kurt: You got your revenge, Rouge is in a corner saying that you are her worst nightmare. Now what are you going to do?**

**Yara: Well in this fic, I'm inserting myself but I'm changing my last name. Plus my appearance, family life, and I'm adding my good friend HeartTheif's OC Clara.**

**Kurt: So who else will be in this story?**

**Yara: You and Rouge of course, plus Scott and Jean, Kitty, Evan, Tabitha, oh yeah and a cameo from Forge.**

**Kurt: Is this a dimension hurler?**

**Yara: I LOVE the concept! Anyways, it is a dimension hurler. By the way you and the others will be digressed to 13 year olds.**

**Rouge: *she's over the corner thing* WHAT! We never agreed to this!**

**Yara: It's called CREATIVITY. Get used to it. Besides in the world you get hurled into, you still have your powers but you have complete control over them just because I want to make it up to you for digressing everyone.**

**Rouge: Kid, you just made me satisfied.**

**Yara: I try to please my second favorite character.**

**Rouge: I'm your number two, so who's your number one.**

**Yara: First hint, he's my fancrush. Second hint, he's the only guy in the room.**

**Kurt: ME! Well I feel honored.**

**Ange: She has such a BIG CRUSH on you that she SWOONS over your pictures on google images!**

**Devi: *kicks Ange* For the thousandth time! Ange, you NEVER reveal to someone that she swoons over his picture. ESPECIALLY if he's right there!**

**Ange: I am so sorry, but I couldn't help but try to spark some love between the two.**

**Yara: Ange, I know that you are a love Chara. But you should NEVER mess with MY love-life, which I have none.**

**Rouge: You have no love-life? Well kid aren't you a little young for this stuff?**

**Yara: The truth is, I feel that I have no love-life. And I think I never will.**

**Kurt: Don't think like that. That might happen someday, but until then you always have this story.**

**Yara: You're right. Any you guys will be part of the Guardians, but I'm in Middle school right now so I'm saying that the Guardians will have divisions in Middle and High school. Yes you have to have to wear uniforms. Just to be nice the boys uniform has the same jacket, a plaid tie, and black pants.**

**Rouge: Thank the lord you're changing that, because I got a good look at the boys' uniform and it looked BAD!**

**Kurt: Were they really that bad? *Yara holds up picture of design* These are bad!**

**Yara: Now for the improvements. *shows the picture of the improvement***

**Rouge: Not bad kid, not bad at all.**

**Kurt: It's better than the last one.**

**Rouge: You aren't changing the girls' uniform right?**

**Yara: Sorry, but the uniform already looks good so I don't want to change it.**

**Rouge: Darn it.**

**Kurt: It looks fine.**

**Rouge: *in mocking voice* It looks fine.**

**Yara: I know you're a goth in this version of the X Men, but you don't have to be a grouch about everything.**

**Rouge: Fine. *mutters something again***

**Yara: Time to begin!**

**All: IKIMASHOU!**

* * *

_Opening: Regular X Men Evolution Opening... For now._

* * *

Forge was working on a new project in the Danger Room. Next thing you know Kurt, Rouge, Scott, Jean, Kitty, Evan, and Tabitha entered the Danger Room mainly because Scott wanted them to train a little more because SOMEONE was slacking off (cough*Tabitha*cough), this was interrupted because they all noticed Forge working on something.

"What'cha working on Forge?" Scott asks as he scratches his head.

"I am attempting to make a machine that can take us to other worlds." Forge answers as he tightens the last bolt. His masterpiece was now complete.

"I'm NOT going through that again!" Kurt shouts in fear remembering that experience during the dance.

"Don't worry guys, this isn't going to run on your teleportation Kurt, so people won't end up in that creepy place." Forge says as he's patting Kurt on the shoulder. (poor guy, that experience was traumatizing)

"So how does this, like work?" Kitty asks.

"Simple, all you need to do is enter the coordinates, and press the white button." Forge says as he's putting away some of the extra equipment.

"You mean like this?" Tabitha says in a playful/troublemaking voice as she makes some random coordinates and pushes the white button.

"Tabitha don't!" everyone but Tabitha shouts as the room is full of rainbow light (oooh pretty, maybe it has something to do with the world they're going to). Forge regains his vision, the light is gone, and everybody was gone.

"This was totally unexpected." Forge says as he tries to find a way to get the lost mutants home.

* * *

**Kitty: So what are these Shugo thingies?**

**Yara: Sorry Kit-kat but I can't say right now. Oh and they are called Shugo Charas.**

**Kurt, Rouge, Tabitha, and Evan: Awwwww!**

**Scott: Jean can you dig into her mind, and reveal what a Shugo Chara is.**

**Jean: Sorry Scott, but I don't think it's right. Besides all I got from her earlier was that they can be owned by humans. Only people with or used to have or soon to gain one can see them. Plus that she's making sure that mutants can see them too. People generally have only one or two, but the rarest is four.**

**Yara: And that's all you're getting out of me today. Now everybody!**

**All: Jikai o ai shimashou!**

* * *

_Japanese Translations_

_Ikimashou: Let's go!_

_Jikai o ai shimashou!: See you next time!_

* * *

_Ending: Regular X Men Evolution Ending... for now._


End file.
